Forever goes on Forever
by PiPPen's Gurl
Summary: Chapter 5 up!!! Sequel to 'A Love to Last Forever': 4 years after Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione are engaged (gasp, shock!!), Voldemorts gone, and some changes are taking place... Pleaz R/R
1. Shopping with Lav

(A/N I tried writing a story like this before, and I'm just going to make a few changes to that thanks to Sugar-n-Spice, I seriously advise you to go read her stories, soon. I really hope you enjoy it and I'll try my best to make it worth reading and long enough. Pleaz R&R, in that order.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my story, which I probably don't even own that because I probably heard it off someone else (because I have absolutely NO imagination), and if they read it, I'm sorry, I never intentionally did anything  
  
Forever goes on... Forever  
  
'It seemed like just yesterday everyone was graduating from Hogwarts, it had really been 4 years, how they pass so quickly.' thought Hermione. Hermione and Lavender were out looking for wedding dresses. Harry had proposed to Hermione on their last evening at Hogwarts, out on the lake, Harry had arranged it so that a million little fairys did a little show of their flourishing relationship above the lake. Hermione's engagement ring was simple but beautiful, it had a gold band outside, silver inside, and it was decorated with lots of little diamonds, that had a bewitching charm put on them so that they moved. Harry and Hermione had decided on a long engagement until they were sure they could handle with the finances. Well, Harry knew that it would last, put Hermione being the financer (A/N ?) of everyone, had to be sure.   
  
"So what color are you looking for?" Lavender asked while flipping through a bridal catalog in a waiting room.  
  
"White, of course," Hermione said.  
  
"Of course, how could the preserved Hermione ever dare to be different?" Lavender said with mock shock (A/N try saying that 5 times fast!), "you know, a deep red would look fatastic on you."  
  
"But I want to be traditional!" Hermione whined.  
  
"I doubt that, as much as you're probably going to try, it will be anything like traditional, but you could start a tradition, vear away from traditional white" Lavender said, coaxingly.  
  
"Don't think so." Hermione said solidly.  
  
"Had to try. Gotta give me credit for that." Lavender said, defeated.  
  
"I guess, How long is it going to take here? We've been here for hours!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, Wait, here someone comes." Lavender said, getting her hopes up,"nope, guess not. I'm not a big fan of this consulting thing, let's just go browse somewhere else."  
  
"Don't have to ask me twice."  
  
They apparated over to the Once or Twice in a lifetime Bridal shop. Within minutes they were back to browsing, but this time in person. Lavender kept trying to persuade Hermione to take a different color than white, but Hermione was sure of her decision.  
  
"Here take these." Lavender said, handing Hermione a pile of dresses with varying colors.  
  
"Little bossy today?" Hermione said, as she searched through the pile for white ones, finding only 2, and hands the rest of them back to her.  
  
"Accept change!" Lavender said loudly as Hermione walked into the dressing room with a smile on her face.  
  
"So, have you thought of where you're going to have it?" Lavender asked as she continually looked for dresses.  
  
"I was thinking maybe, the park over on Sheridan Avenue, or the Lake on Blue shore Boulevard, what do you think?" Hermione said from over the dressing room door.  
  
"I think those should be considered as plans B and C. I still think it would be utterly romantic if you went to Hogwarts, where Harry proposed."  
  
"You mean you want us to go to Hogwarts, disrupt classes, and have the ceremony by the lake?" Hermione said on her way out,"and what have the giant squid as the minister or the ring bearer?"  
  
"Hey whatever floats your boat," Lavender chuckled at her own joke as she looked into the mirror. "That looks so gorgeous, hows it feel?"  
  
"A little small, honestly," Hermione said, as she tried to suck her stomache in more than it was already.  
  
"Really, have you grown a whole bunch lately, put on weight, or had saltier things recently?"  
  
"Not that I can think of, I should be done growing, I hadn't thought I'd put on weight, so maybe there has been more salt in my diet. Help me look for the next size up."  
  
"Bossy today, aren't we?" Lavender said, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Fine then, why don't we go to lunch instead?" Hermione said, seeing how Lavender had very little interest in leaving without anything, she add "Aren't we supposed to meet Harry and RON?" emphasizing Ron.  
  
  
  
"I guess I could always take a break for lunch." Lavender said, unable to hide her smile at the thought of seeing Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm sure it's lunch you're interested." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione!!!!" Lavender screamed.  
  
With that, and two small pops, they apparated to the restaurant they were supposed to meet at.  
  
Hermione and Lavender beat Harry and Ron there, of course, boys are always late. So they found an empty table, took a seat, and started contemplating what to get for lunch.  
  
"I don't know what sounds good, what are you having?" Lavender curiously asked.  
  
"I think I'll have some mashed potatoes, with a cheese sauce made up of swiss, mozzarella, chedder, british, and colby jack; some fresh cut vegetables; and some pickles with a bertie bott sauce for dipping." Hermione said clearly into her plate, as her plate turned a deep puce green before producing the food. Lavender just gave her this horrible disgusted look.  
  
"Oh, Well, I guess I have that exact same thing but with sausage gravy on the potatoes; just pickles, no dipping sauce with that." Lavender said clearly at her plate.  
  
"Should we have waited for the guys to get here?" Hermione asked as she dipped a pickle into the brownish sauce.  
  
"Hey, they snooze, they loose." Lavender said, as she tryed not to look at Hermione.  
  
Right then Harry sneaks up behind Hermione, and says "Guess who?"  
  
"Gee, I wond-" Hermione started, but was interupted by a gentle kiss.  
  
"Hey, what's the fun, when you give yourself up?" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Harry decided to make it up to her by giving her a much more passionate kiss. Hermione didn't even notice she'd opened her mouth for his tongue to explore, until he quit abruptly.  
  
"What are you eating???" Harry said with a sour look on his face.  
  
"What? Just lunch." Hermione said innocently.  
  
  
  
"You ordered that?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Are your tastebuds ok?"  
  
"They're perfectly fine." Hermione said defensivly.  
  
"Ok, well then, Ron won't be joinging us this afternoon, he's swamped at the office." Harry said more to Lavender than to anyone else.  
  
Hermione saw Lavender's face fall, and tried to cheer her up.  
  
"So, Lavender, what color bridesmaid dress would you like?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe white." Lavender said not thrilled at all, just picking at her plate of food.  
  
The rest of the meal was quite uneventful, other than the fact that Harry and Lavender could hardly finish their meals on account of Hermione's needing to finish every little disgusting thing on her plate.   
  
  
  
"Well, I'll see you tonight, Hermione" Harry said affectionately.  
  
"Sure will." Hermione said back to him, with a peck on his cheek.  
  
With that Harry disapparated with another small pop.  
  
"So, more shopping?" Lavender said, suggestively towards the dresses.  
  
"Maybe later, I'm kind of tired." Hermione said with a yawn.  
  
"Are you feeling OK?" Lavender asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah fine, just tired."  
  
"Ok, as long as your sure." Lavender said with a sidewards glance, "So, I'll call you later? We still need to go find a dress for each of us."  
  
"Yeah, sure, talk to you later."  
  
And once again, there are two small pops, and the both disapparated.  
  
(A/N I hope that was to everyone's liking. I tried to make it longer without revealing to much, or make it redundant. Hey ever notice how redundant has 2 d's? Pleaz review, and I'll try to get a second chapter out soon, even if everyone doesn't like it anyways.) 


	2. Confessions of the Heart

(A/N I don't exactly know where I'm going with this chapter. I'm just writing these first few chapters are just being written at the same time. I'm not stopping to post it in between chapters.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione had just enough time to make it home before she collapsed on the couch. Why was she so tired? Why was her appetite going crazy? So many questions, so little time, she hadn't had enough time to ponder them all, before she fell asleep.   
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Lavender said softly as she shook Hermione awake.  
  
"huh? wha- uh." Hermione replied sleepily.  
  
"Hermione, have you been sleeping ever since you left me at lunch?" Lavender asked worriedly.  
  
"What? Of course. Why? What time is it." Hermione asked while rubbing sleep grit from her eyes.  
  
"It's 8:30 at night, I've been calling you for the past 3 hours, no one's answered. I was worried, so I came over." Lavender said quietly, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a dream." Hermione replied, now trying to recall the dream.  
  
"What kind of dream?" Lavender asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know I can't remember." Hermione said, straining to remember. "Oh well" finally giving up.  
  
"Hermione, I think you should see a doctor."   
  
"And what? Have him tell me that I should exclude salt from my diet, and should have more caffeine during the day." Hermione said, snappily.  
  
"Well, what if something serious is wrong?" Lavender asked, still eyeing Hermione with worry.  
  
"What could be wrong, I've never been sick a day in my life." Hermione replied.  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Lavender said, trying not to look at Hermione.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing, are you sure you're feeling alright,Hermione?" Lavender asked, still not meeting Hermione eyes.  
  
"I wish everyone would stop asking me that!!!! I AM FINE!!!!!!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, since your feeling fine, I guess, do you want to go dress shopping?" Lavender asked, trying to make amends.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that I'll collapse? And besides, the stores probable closed at 6 o'clock." Hermione said coldly.  
  
"No," Lavender said quickly,"Well, then do you wanna go get something to eat then?" Lavender asked, again trying to make her feel better.  
  
"No, I'm trying to lose some weight, I'm not so sure that its just salt in my diet." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, you look fine, are you sure you don't want to go out for something?" Lavender asked hopefully, "Or we could order in?"  
  
Hermione could tell that Lavender wanted to talk about something, or she just didn't want to be alone, so she agreed.  
  
"You call in the order, and I'll go get some plates, I don't care what you get me, I just have what you're having." Hermione yelled as she scurried into the kitchen for plates and utensils.  
  
"You know, Hermione, you should really get a house elf, they could cook for you." Lavender said suggestively.  
  
"Oh, don't you get me started on that to!" Hermione said, poking her head out from the kitchen, "Harry's been bothering me for months to recruit someone."  
  
"Well, why not? You might be rescueing it from a horrible family it might go to if you don't" Lavender said.  
  
"Harry says he wants Dobby to join the family, I don't know, It wouldn't feel right, having someone do all that stuff." Hermione said, sounding tired and exasperated.  
  
"Well, maybe you should just look into it, no commitments," Lavender said as she payed someone at the door for the food.  
  
"If it'll get you off my back, fine." Hermione said, finally giving in, as she brought in the plates.  
  
"Thank you, and it will." Lavender said smugly.  
  
"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Hermione curiously asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about anything, why would you say that?" Lavender said, trying to fool Hermione.  
  
"You do know that you aren't tricking anyone, right?" Hermione said with a smile, "you never were good at lying, were you?"  
  
"I am to, its just that you know me to well."  
  
"So, really what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Well, about..." Lavender began uncertainly,"Ron."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll come around," Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
"Well, it's just that," Lavender said nervously,"He keeps avoiding me, haven't you noticed?"  
  
"I'm sure he isn't purposefuly avoiding you, and if he is, he's probably just intimidated by your natural beautiful looks" Hermione said, giving her best friend a great smile.  
  
"What...natural...looks...?" Lavender asked in between bouts of laughter, "It comes from the wand, every morning."  
  
"Well, not everyone can work a wand as well as you do," Hermione told her honestly.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," Lavender said blushing,"Well what do you think I should do about him?"  
  
"I think you should just let nature run its course and let him figure it out for himself." Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Do you honestly think that'll work?" Lavender asked, eyeing Hermione oddly,"I mean you don't even have to worry about it, your set for your life. I'd do anything for that."  
  
"Well, I never had to worry about my next move, because I knew it would all work out in the end, you *can* (A/N *= italics) have *that*." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, how I wish I didn't have to worry, it must feel nice..." Lavender said dreamily.  
  
"It is..." Hermione said, just as dreamily.  
  
(A/N OK, that's it, hope everyone that read it liked it. Pleaz read and review to have your say on where I should go from here, I only have a vague idea. Thank you those of you who reviewed from the 1st chapter. I really hope that I made this worth reading and good reading. I'll be quick with the next chapter.) 


	3. Late for a few things

(A/N Thanks to anyone who reviewed for the second chapter, but I still don't know where I'm going with this chapter, so I'm just going to randomly write for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and pleaz review after reading it.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hermione..." Harry said in a hushed voice, at 9 o'clock in the morning, "Hermioneee..."  
  
"huh?" she voiced quietly, with her eyes still closed,"whadtimeizitt?"  
  
"It's nine, dear," Harry replied with a smile,"I thought you'd have woken up by now,"  
  
"IT'S NINE!!!!!!!" Hermione exclaimed loudly as he looked at the clock,"I HAVE TO BE AT WORK IN HALF AN HOUR!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down," Harry said calmly as he sat down on the bed,"I've already called to tell them that you weren't feeling well."  
  
"Oh, Harry, how do I deserve you," Hermione said, as she scrambled for her work cloths,"but they really need me today, I have ton-" She broke off and ran for the bathroom, and soon could be heard retching loudly.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry gasped as he ran into the bathroom to help her.  
  
By the time Harry had gotten there, Hermione was cleaning herself up at the sink, and looking miserable into her reflection.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing that you called," she said, with the faintest hint of a smile.  
  
"I guess." Harry said, looking worriedly at her reflection as well."I'll go make an appointment at St. Mungos."  
  
"Harry! No! I'm fine, really," Hermione tried hopelessly to convince him.  
  
"Nope, not believing it." Harry said firmly as he made his way to the telephone.  
  
"No, you know how much I hate hospitals, and doctors, please don't," Hermione tried calling from the bedroom.  
  
"Too late, the only time they had open was at 10 o'clock, so we better set off now." Harry said, as he walked back into the bedroom,"So, we need to get dressed."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were fully clothed and out the door. Hermione was walking grudginly a few feet behind Harry. "Why do we have to go, anyway? It's not like a vomiting my guts out or anything." Hermione asked, poutingly.  
  
"Because, for you that's pretty sick," Harry replied from ahead of her,"You've never been sick before so this IS a big deal."  
  
"Actually, I think one time in primary school, I had the chicken pox, so really it isn't that big of a deal, I've sick before," Hermione said, trying once again to get away from her appointment.  
  
"Nice try, but no." Harry said, as he gave her a quick glance backward.  
  
Hermione had given up, Harry just knows her too well. She walked in silence all the way to St. Mungo's, which by now wasn't much further.   
  
"We're here for our appointment with Healer Powelle." Harry said into the manican. The door slid ajar, and they walked in to find an empty waiting room, and flowers everywhere.  
  
"Hello, could you point the way to Powelle's office?" Harry asked kindly to the blonde witch at the reception desk.  
  
"Down that hall, and to the left," she said pointing at the corridor ahead of her.  
  
"Thank you" Harry called as he began walking that way.  
  
"If you're good while we're here, you might get a lollipop." Harry said, trying to raise her spirits,"Or maybe an ice cream."  
  
Hermione faked a smile quickly, and then went back to her sulky look.  
  
"This should be it," Harry said, as he walked up to a door and knocked,"Healer Powelle?"  
  
"Come in," said a high squeaky voice from behind the closed door.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the room to find a tall, thin man, sitting behind the desk, he had hazel eyes, and grey hair, and was wearing dark green robes. He was so tall that he almost had to hunch to write on his table.  
  
"Ah, right on time, Harry, just as you said" Powelle said,"And you must be Hermione, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask her a few questions alone."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a look before leaving, he didn't want to leave if she wanted him there. He went outside and conjured a chair to wait in. 'What if she were mortally sick?' thought like that raced through Harry's mind for the whole hour he was waiting in the hall.  
  
Back in the office:  
  
"So Hermione, what are your symptons?" Powelle asked kindly.  
  
"Nothing, I'm not sick, I probably just ate something funny yesterday that didn't agree with me." Hermione said, defensively.  
  
"So what did you eat yesterday?" Powelle asked just as kindly as before.  
  
"Um, I had chocolate frog pancakes, with ketchup for breakfast; some potatoes in a cheese sauce with a pickle and bertie botts sauce for lunch; and for supper I had a cheeseburger with extra pickles." Hermione said, trying really hard to recall anything else she might have eaten.  
  
"Ah, and have you noticed anything else different in the past few day? Extra weight, drowsiness, crankiness, mood swings?" He asked, looking down at the paper in front of him.  
  
"Come to think of it, I did have some extra weight on when we were shopping though, I thought it was just too much salt in my diet. I did sleep in to 9 o'clock this morning, and I AM NOT CRANKY!!!!" Hermione said, at once confirming his suspicions, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that I have a ton of work to be doing, but my fiance dragged me here instead."  
  
"It's probably a good thing he did too," He muttered under his breath, "So, have you missed your period this month?" He asked while fixing her with this stare that clearly said he knew something you didn't.  
  
"Oh, I know what your thinking, but it can't be, trust me." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Oh, but please trust ME. I am the Healer." He said, with an air of amusement,"So have you?"  
  
"Well, it's not due for a few more days, honestly." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"May I have your permission to perform a simple spell that will tell us whether or not?" He asked seriously and formal.  
  
"I guess, but it won't matter, it'll come back negative." Hermione said hastily.  
  
"Well, we'll find out now, won't we?" He said softly,"*Fetus Fetalus*"(A/N * = italics, remember?)  
  
Hermione felt a jostling motion within her stomach before she saw it, a purple glowing being emitted from her stomach. She gasped and knew at once what it meant. Healer Powelle kept talking but all she heard was a congradulations and then she was too busy with her own thoughts to tune into his. What would Harry say, when should she tell him, *how* would she tell him?  
  
"Uh huh, thank you doctor," Hermione said finally resorting to what the muggles called healers, so was so lost.  
  
"Take care, and come see me again in three months," Healer Powelle said as Hermione opened the door and left.  
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you healed?" Harry hit her with a plethra of questions, she just couldn't find herself to answer at that moment.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have to go think." Hermione said as she made her way down the long corridor.  
  
(A/N OK, I think that's it for this chapter hope you liked it, I wasn't quite sure how   
  
I going to do this chapter so... Pleaz review and I'll try and make the next one longer. Thanx for reading!) 


	4. Running, and Flooeing

(A/N I'm trying really hard to get a chapter out a day, so I'm not getting a chance to read any reviews there might be before I right them, but I'm trying to. I only have a little idea of where I'm going with this chapter, so read and then review, Pleaz!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Lavender!" Hermione wailed as she walked up to her flat door, she had ran the whole way there, since expectant mothers shouldn't apparate.  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" Lavender asked as she opened the door,"what's happened? Did you run all the way here?"  
  
"Lav, I had to, I couldn't apparate!" Hermione said hoarsely, she was trying to catch her breath, but it was so hard.  
  
"How come-" She began, but decided not to finish her question just yet,"Come in, you need to sit."  
  
Hermione walked in and sat down on the couch and just stared into space, while Lavender got her a nice cold drink.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, sniffing the contents of her glass.  
  
"It's water, what else would it be?" Lavender said suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, but-" Hermione had to stop to take a short drink of water.  
  
"Drink up, no rush to tell me," Lavender said worriedly.  
  
"But, but, Lavender, I'm pregnant!" Hermione said at last, taking another long swig of water.  
  
"You're WHAT?!?!?!" Lavender said, incredulously.  
  
"uh huh," was all Hermione could say as she took another healty gulp of water.  
  
"Oh, my, what? when? how?" Lavender said unbelievingly.  
  
"Well, in order, I'm pregnant, when probably a few weeks ago, and Lav, you see when a woman loves a man, they-" Hermione started to say, with a grin on her face, hoping she wouldn't have to explain it all the Lavender,"well, they-"  
  
"No, No, I don't need that much detail!" Lavender said as she covered her ears, and went "La La La La"  
  
"Lav! LAV!" Hermione finally had to pull her hands away from her head to make herself heard.  
  
"What?" Lavender looked around like she'd jsut woken up, she'd lost herself that much wh ile she made sure she wasn't hearing Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to hear the whole story or not?" Hermione asked briskly.  
  
"Well, not the *whole* story, only the part when you found out up till now." Lavender said.  
  
"Ha...ha...ha..." Hermione said amused,"Well, here goes... Harry woke me up at nine this morning, because I wasn't up already, and then I freaked out about being late to work, Oh, My, I should go to work!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't, not today, finish your story." Lavender said quickly.  
  
"But- Oh, fine," Hermione said before continuing,"Well, I freaked out about work, and then Harry said he'd already called and said I was sick, and then I DID get sick. Harry called St. Mungo's and got me an appointment, and I grumbled all the way there, and then Powelle asked me a bunch of questions and then he did this spell on me and my stomach glowed purple, and then I ran out on Harry right over here, because I didn't know where else to go or what else to do, and now can I go to work?" Hermione said this all very fast as if trying to fill Lavender in very quickly so she could give her advice.  
  
"Wow, so Harry doesn't know anythin-" Lavender almost finished her sentence when the phone rang,"That'll be him, I'm sure."  
  
She went to pick up the phone, and all Hermione could hear was Lavender side of the conversation,"Yes, Harry, she's here," "She's fine, actually, if it's alright with you, I thought we might go shopping today." "Yes, I'm sure she's fine, and she'll fill you in when she gets home tonight." "OK, bye, bye Harry" and then she hung up.  
  
"Well, what'd he say?" Hermione asked right away.  
  
"That's he's worried about you more than ever, and that he wished you'd stopped to talk to him about it." Lavender said.  
  
"I don't know how!" Hermione said breathlessly, it sounded like she was hypervenalenting. (sp?)  
  
"Take a deep breathe." Lavender said soothingly,"Now, how about we get out of here and go somewhere?"  
  
Hermione could only nod her head as she breathed in and out slowly.  
  
"Okay, how about we go out for lunch first?" Lavender asked almost painfully, she was clearly remembering the last time they'd gone out to lunch.  
  
"No, I don't think I can eat quite yet," Hermione said shakily at the thought of food,"We could go shopping though."  
  
"Okay, Diagon Alley?" Lavender suggested quickly,"meet you there." and with a small pop, she was gone.  
  
No sooner had Hermione got out "LAVENDER!!!!!" than was there another small pop and Lavender reappeared with a muttered sorry, clearly she was embarrassed.  
  
"Shall we use floo powder?" Lavender suggested quietly,"I think I still have a little bit lyine around somewhere."  
  
Lavender searched for a few minutes before she pulled out a miniscule bag with contents only enough for one person.  
  
"Um, you go with the floo powder and I'll meet you there," Lavender said,"and we can get some more when we get there, I'm sure you'll be using more from now on."  
  
"Ok, meet you there then." Hermione said, as she stepped into the fireplace and clearly yelled Diagon Alley into the flames before her. Her head spun so much she felt she was going to be sick for the second time in the morning. When she finally stepped into the 'Leaky Cauldron' she had to steady herself quickly before she fell over.  
  
(A/N Sorry if this seems short, but I started to right more and then it just seemed right to make another chapter out of it, but at least this way, this chapter will be out faster. :) Pleaz review, I'm going to go work on the next chapter now...) 


	5. A day with Lav

(A/N I don't know what to say, but thanks to everyone who reviewed the 3rd chapter, a little late now, but you know what they say, better late than never, Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to make it longer, and I don't know how far I should go with this story right now, if I should just go through the pregnancy, or go for a while with the baby or make just a whole other story with the baby, or babies... And I am so sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter and get it up, I've just been preoccupied and a little bit of writer's block, I just wanted to make this chapter really good for everyone.)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a kind faced witch near the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah, rocky trip, that's all." Hermione said back to her. She immediately began looking for Lavender. She couldn't see her into the pub, so she went outside and began tapping bricks, opening the portal into Diagon Alley. When she had stepped through, she saw that Lavender was already inside a shop buying floo powder.  
  
"Hermione! I thought I was going to meet you in the pub?" Lavender said in between haggling bids for the floo powder.  
  
"Me to, where'd you go?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Sale... come on, you want HOW much for that?" Lavender said loudly to the wizard selling the floo powder,"I thought this was a SALE!"  
  
"You won't get a better price on the market," said the wizard, holding a small bag in this hands firmly.  
  
"Watch me, come on Hermione," Lavender said forcively, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her out of the store.  
  
"So where are we going now?" Hermione asked quietly, after a few minutes of being dragged by Lavender holding her arm. Her arm was beginning to turn red.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione." Lavender said, blushing again, she'd forgotten the Hermione was still there.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermoine asked, she was starting to get nausous from all the running.  
  
"Erm, I don't really know," Lavender said as she blinked like a gorilla,"Oh, how about 'Magical tours and trips?'"  
  
"Okay, can we just slow down a little? Please?" Hermione asked weezily, she *was* looking a little green.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," Lavender said as she considerably slowed down.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said as she steadied herself once again.  
  
"Do you need to sit down, or something?" asked Lavender worriedly.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Hermione said while she clutched her stomach.  
  
"Here, lets sit," Lavender said, pointing to a few chairs gathered around a table nearby.  
  
"No, lets go shopping," Hermione said with a smile, standing up straight.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lavender asked, still eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I am, now lets GO!" Hermione said once again.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say," Lavender said, looking forward now.  
  
"Floo powder first," Hermione said determidly.  
  
"This way,"  
  
Lavender and Hermione spent the whole day shopping, first at Diagon Alley, and then they dropped their bags off at Lavenders flat and then went to some muggle maturnity shops and looked at some Wedding dresses. They actually found some fairly decent ones there, but decided not to decide on one just today.   
  
*Back at Lavender's flat at 7:00 that evening*  
  
"So, do you want to go get some dinner now?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't think I'm the one you should be having dinner with, not this evening at least." Lavender said, suggesting that Hermione go home and talk to Harry over dinner, he still didn't know about any of the days events!  
  
"I know I should, but I don't know how I should tell him," Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Gasp! I'm Shocked! The Great Hermione doesn't know how to do somethine!? IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Lavender said with fake shock.  
  
"*This* doesn't come in a book, Lav, I don't think I can, Lav..." Hermione began to ask, but Lavender cut her off, reading her thoughts correctly.  
  
"Oh No You Don't!!! You know you have to be the one to tell him." Lavender said honestly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Hermione finally surrendered.  
  
"Do you want to use some floo powder from here?" Lavender asked kindly.  
  
"No, thanks, I think I need the walking time to think, I'll call you later." Hermione said as she walked out the door.  
  
It was a long walk back to her own flat, but the time passed incredibly quickly. It was past sunset, so the temperature was lowing into the mid 60's, so it was quite cold combined with the slow walking. It wasn't until 8:30 that she finally reached her flat. She just stood in front of the door for a few seconds before it was opened by a bewildered Harry.  
  
"Herm," Harry said with a very affectionate and worried look,"I was so worried, are you okay?"  
  
"No, Yes, I mean, I don't know," Hermione replied hastily,"I need to sit."  
  
Harry led her over to the sofa and sat her down, he continued to stand, he was so nervous, he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Harry, dear," Hermione said, gesturing to the seat next to her,"You might want to sit down as well,"  
  
'Uh Oh, this doesn't sound good,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Harry...Um...I'm...We're..." Hermione began hesitantly,"pregant." she finished quietly, awaiting Harry's reaction.  
  
"Wuh? Huh? We're what...?" Harry replied, dumbfounded, he hadn't just heard what he thought he just heard.  
  
"You're going to be a daddy," Hermione said, hoping to bring this to reality for him,"I'm going to be a mommy?"  
  
"We...Are?" Harry said, as the boyish grin, that reminded Hermione only too much of the first time she'd met him, came over his face.  
  
Hermione knew at once, she'd said the magic (duh duh dum *drums*) words. "I'm glad you feel that way," she said as her own grin creeped onto her face.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, once again confused.  
  
"Well," Hermione was growing uneasy again...  
  
(A/N Hee Hee Hee, Just a little cliffy for you, I'm just too afraid of heights to go much farther than that, lol :) Hope you liked it! I don't know where I should go from here, because what I want to do is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Overdone, but I'll sleep on it and come up with something...eventually. I don't know when I'll get another chapter up, but I'll try to make it soon. Pleaz R/R Again, and again, and again...etc.) 


	6. Reality Strikes Harry

(A/N I hope everyone liked the last chapter, and if you didn't, then don't read! :) I honestly don't know where to go from here, so I'm just going to be thinking out loud for awhile, well, here goes...)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry sat on that sofa for the longest time, pondering what this new adventure would mean to their lives. He had slipped into a trance like state, so that he wasn't even aware when Hermione left the room to get him a drink of water. He hadn't had time to really think of what the next few months would be like before the bell rang. Ron stood at the threshold, with the biggest, and creepiest looking grin ever.   
  
"Ron?" Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Harry! You sly dog! (A/N Do they say that in Britain?)" Ron said as he walked into the living room and clapped Harry on the back.  
  
Harry couldn't think of what to say, Ron couldn't possibly already know. But he did alright. Hermione could have kicked herself for tellig Lav and not warning her not to say anything.  
  
"I...I...don't know what you mean..." Harry said, as though far away and not really hearing what people were saying.  
  
"Oh...Come off it, Lav already told me." Ron said, still beaming,"You and Hermione are pregnant!" He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, ain't it great?!" Harry said, still in a faraway voice, but now with an impy smile, almost as though he was embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, it's perfectly natural, mate," Ron said with that same grin on his face, but now it wasn't a bemused expression, it was a forced and pained one.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked as he snapped back to the here and now.  
  
"Nothing. Why? I'm extremely happy for you, Harry" Ron said, lessening his fake smile.  
  
"Because I've known you long enough to know when you are and aren't ok, and that is not an okay smile." Harry said quickly in one swift breath.  
  
"Nothing, Harry, Nothing," Ron said while his smile completely faded,"you know, I should probably get going, I just wanted to congradulate you, I'm sure you and Hermione want to do some of your own celebrating." The grin suddenly appearing back on his face quickly.  
  
"Ok, see you," Harry said with a worried look on his face.  
  
And with that Ron left after a small pop, leaving Harry alone and wondering where Hermione'd gone. Moments later, Hermione re-entered the room, holding a glass of water in one hand and a book in the other.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, I couldn't find this book right away." Hermione said as she handed him the glass, and started flipping through the book.  
  
Harry took a long gulp before he took the curiousity to ask what the book was of.  
  
"What else?" Hermione said as a smile danced on her face,"Baby Names."  
  
Harry and Hermione spent all night flipping through the book, just playing with a few names. It wasn't until 4:00 in the morning that they finally got to sleep. (A/N And NO, they did not celebrate that night! lol) Hermione decided that she would take the morning off and just sleep in a little late in the morning.  
  
Hermione awoke to the would be great smells of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Hermione rushed quickly to the bathroom, before Harry had noticed she was awake and come rushing into the bedroom to greet her with food. 


	7. Owles and Elves

(A/N I am soooooo sorry, I started this chapter with something new that crashed or something so I lost the chapter, and I can't remember where I was going with it, so I don't know where I'm going here either, but I feel the need to write at this moment. So Enjoy the chapter, and wish me luck. R/R quickly!!!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione sat up in bed, comtemplating whether or not to go to work today. She finally decided that since she'd taken the last 2 days off, she couldn't afford to take a third off. She slowly got up and started to dress. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what the right thing to do was. She knew there was a slight chance, but was it large enough to worry Harry? She'd decided to decide later after a soothing bath to calm her nerves.  
  
Harry had left for work already, they must've been shortstaffed, since they are usually very lenient there on day offs. Hermione wouldn'tve allowed it anyway, they were about to have a family, were still planning their wedding, and would have to get a bigger flat or house for their newest addition(s).   
  
Hermione received several owls while she was at work that day:  
  
Hermione!  
  
How are you?! Have you told Harry yet?! I can't believe I'm going to be a grannie!!! Are you going to find out what sex they are? Oh, I hope I get a little baby grandgirl to spoil to death. When are you due? How's this going to interfere with your wedding plans? Oh, I really think you should be married before the birth, that way you won't have to worry about a souvenir of your honeymoon, when you already have a little one(s) at home.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mom,  
  
And soon-to-be grannie  
  
And here's one from Lavender:  
  
Hermione,  
  
What did Harry say when you told him? Is he excited? How are you? Are you sure you're okay? I know you'll say you're perfectly fine, even when you're dying on the inside, so tell me honestly. When do you go back to St. Mungo's?  
  
Owl me quickly, I'm so excited for you!!!  
  
- Lavender  
  
Harry couldn't help but send one as well:  
  
My dearest Hermione,  
  
I hope you're feeling well today, if you get to tired during work, you should really take the rest of the day off, I'd feel so much better if you were at home and off your feet.  
  
Deepest Love,  
  
Harry  
  
By the time Hermione was ready to go home, she was exhausted, not from her actual job, but from answering all those owls she was sent, she hardly got anything done, she would've been better off staying at home that day. The only thing she had in mind was a nice warm bath in the comfort of her own home. When she got home, she conjured a humongous whirlpool for the bathroom, stripped down and stepped into the warm water beneath the bubbles. She had been relaxing for a few minutes already when she heard a door creak open and snap close. Hermione had a quick paniced thought before she remembered that it was probably just Harry off work early.   
  
"Harry..." Hermione said quietly and softly, she was so tranquilized by the lilac scent of the bubbles, she didn't even open her eyes, until she heard no one respond.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked a little more urgently, as she sat up in the tub.  
  
"ACHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione was julted out of her happy place at the sight of someone short, small, and green hovering over the dirty towels.  
  
"Miss...Dobby is not meaning to frighten...Dobby is here to clean...Miss...Dobby is deeply sorry...Harry Potter told Dobby to clean house before Miss returned...Dobby is sorry" Dobby rambled on and on for ten minutes in the same fashion with misty eyes all along, while Hermione drew bubbles closer and closer to cover all the important areas.  
  
"That's quite all right, Dobby, you just surprised me, that's all," Hermione said honestly, feeling extremeley uneasy, and quite naked beneath the surface of the water.  
  
"Dobby is sorry, Miss," Dobby said once more for good measure,"Dobby is leaving now, Miss" Dobby's ears fell and walked over to the door and very sadly turned the doorknob and looked back once more.  
  
"Dobby, I don't want you to go, please stay, have a snack, anything in the refrigerator is yours," Hermione said sorrowfully, she might not be in school, but she still believed in S.P.E.W.  
  
Dobby eyes once again filled with tears as he blew his nose on the edge of his sweater, "Master is so very very kind, thank you, Miss, Dobby not deserves nice Master."  
  
"Dobby," Hermione began to ask carefully, as not to trigger waterworks again,"When you say 'Master' what do you mean, exactly?"  
  
"Harry Potter is hiring Dobby for housework for Miss and children." Dobby said proudly,"He even say he'll pay Dobby, but it is Dobby's honor to serve Harry Potter and Family."  
  
"Dobby..." Hermione began to say, but then realized something he said,"Dobby? How did you know that it won't be just one child?"  
  
"Dobby know," Dobby said with a mischeivious grin on his face,"Dobby just know, Dobby will leave you to your bathing now, Miss, good afternoon."  
  
Hermione's mind was realing, she'd never read anything, anywhere, about House elves having the perceptive powers he was suggesting. Now the question was, if to tell Harry or have Dobby end up telling him? She knew she had no option but to tell him, tonight, before Dobby got to him.  
  
(A/N I hope that turned out well enough for everyone, I really had no idea where it was going, but I'm fairly happy with the way it turned out, compared to the last few chapters, I don't know when I'll be able to finish this story, school starts in a few weeks :P :( That sucks!!! I'll try and write more often these last few weeks of summer, I feel it slipping away already, my last few weeks of freedom, no more, no more, I'm sad now.... Oh and sorry I never finish Hermione's thought process in Chapter 5, but I hope I made up for it here. :) 


	8. Conversations with an elf

(A/N I'm trying to get out a few chapters quickly before I get to busy with back to school stuff, so I'll probably just post this with the last chapter. I don't know where I'm going with this chapter either, exactly, I just have a few ideas. Enjoy the Chapter, R/R)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione spent the rest of her bath re-thinking how she was going to tell Harry. She decided on a very general beginning. Harry wasn't home until 7:00 that night, but she decided to hold dinner for him and explain it then. Dobby was running all over the house, cleaning, and cooking, and washing, Hermione couldn't handle it much more.  
  
"Dobby!" Hermione called out in the living room,"Dobby!"  
  
He appeared almost instantly, "Is Miss wanting something from Dobby?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Dobby, could you just sit for a moment?" Hermione asked, carefully again, for Dobby was known for taking things the wrong way.  
  
"But Miss, Dobby, has so many things to do" Dobby said as he began to stand up.  
  
"No, Dobby, please sit, I hate seeing you run all over the house trying clean everything." Hermione said, phrasing what she said carefully.  
  
"But, Miss-" Dobby started but was quickly cut off by Hermione.  
  
"No, please, just sit for me, that is what I want." Hermoine said firmly.  
  
"If Miss would like Dobby to sit, Dobby will sit," Dobby answered surrenderingly.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"How long must Dobby sit, Miss?" Dobby asked hopefully.  
  
"This isn't a punishment, Dobby," Hermione said, pondering how to phrase her next question,"Dobby? How did you know, about the babies?"  
  
"Dobby knows things that others does not," Dobby said as his mischievious grin crept back on to his face.  
  
"Dobby, HOW do you know?" Hermione asked again,"I've never heard about anything like this,"  
  
"Dobby is not just a regular house elf," Dobby said quietly, as though others were listening in on their conversation,"Dobby is a Ultrasensorperceptive." he finished proudly.  
  
"You're a what?" Hermoine asked curiously.  
  
"Dobby can sense people's feelings, he can hear deep thoughts, when Dobby tries." Dobby replied, uncertainly.  
  
"How extraordinary, I've never heard of the likes," Hermione said, wonderously.  
  
"Dobby thinks it is because of Harry Potter that Dobby is special," Dobby said, no longer worried how Hermione would react,"Harry Potter was kind to Dobby when no other was, it is Harry Potter that gave Dobby this gift, for that, Dobby is in Harry Potter debt, iternally," Dobby said, again with a proud glow to his face.  
  
"Dobby, I never knew," Hermione's mind was realing with this new revelation.  
  
"No one knew, Miss, until now, Miss does," Dobby said.  
  
Just then the door opened to reveal a slightly harassed looking Harry. He walked in and sat down right next to Hermione on the sofa.   
  
"So...." Harry began, noticing all the looks he was being given about his looks,"How was everyone's day? Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, Fine, tell us what happened to you," Hermione said, waiving off his question.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked again, really needing a straight answer.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm fine," Hermione said, getting a little angry now,"Tell me what's happened, NOW!!!"  
  
"Well, hear me out, completely, before you speak, promise?" Harry began his tale of events of his day,"It all started this morning, when I got to work,"...  
  
(A/N I wonder where I should go with this, hmmmmmmm, I tried a cliffy for yah, and I'll try to pick it back up there in the next chapter, This chapter really didn't go the way I'd intended it to, but I hope everyone like it all the same, Please R/R so I know if I should continue, and how I should continue, please give suggestions in reviews.) 


	9. Tea Talks

(A/N I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this story, but school started again and I've had hours of homework and all that stuff, but I'll try to get better about it, but don't blame me if I don't. Again I don't really know where I'm going with this chapter, just a very vague idea.)  
  
Recap  
  
~`~`~  
  
Hermione returned to work, and got pummeled my messenger owls, while Dobby was at their flat cleaning, as instructed by Harry. Harry returned home looking very harassed after Hermione and Dobby had a chat.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, wondering what could've happened to her fiance.  
  
"Dear, I'm fine, just let me finish uninterrupted." Harry said softly.  
  
"Okay," Hermione promised, not knowing what could be in store for her, she sat down on the love seat.  
  
"Thank you," Harry began, "Well, I went to work, and it was just a regular morning, all until about noon. That's when all the owls started showing up. They were angry owls, like the ones you got back in 4th year during the triwizard tournament. Ones saying how I shouldn't have, er...courted you. There were threatening letters saying they'd..." Harry broke off, not knowing if he should continue.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in shock and disbelief.  
  
"I'd rather not..." he said, trailing off again,"I don't want to upset you,"  
  
"Well, it's too late then, isn't it?" Hermione said, almost frantically.  
  
"Dobby will you make us a cup of tea?" Harry asked, hoping to get away from their conversation.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby be right back." And with that Dobby was off to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea for them.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said more forcefully now,"Tell me what they said!"  
  
"They said they'd harm you in your sleep, make it so that you weren't pregnant anymore, but they worded it slightly different than I did," Harry told her haulting here and there to think more.  
  
Just then Dobby reappeared holding two cups of tea in hand and holding them both out to Harry.  
  
"I think I need to lie down..." Hermione said quietly as she started easing down on the sofa.  
  
"Maybe you should stay at Lavender's tonight." Harry suggested quietly as he made his way toward where Hermione was laying down.  
  
"Maybe..." Hermione began, pondering her thoughts,"No, I will not scare myself just because of letters."  
  
"Some of them were howlers." Harry admitted.  
  
"Well, there were howlers before to." Hermione said defiantly.  
  
"And you were scared then too." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Oh, will you just leave me alone? I'm not leaving." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began,"I would feel so much better if you didn't stay here tonight, I love you more than I could ever say. Maybe you and Lav need some girl time anyhow."  
  
"Why do you want me to leave so much anyway?" Hermione shot angrily back at him.  
  
"Why do I want to you to leave? I DON'T want you to leave, I want you to be okay." Harry said in the same angry voice as Hermione.  
  
"FINE THEN!!! DON'T TELL ME, MAYBE I WILL STAY AT LAV'S, BUT ONLY TO GET AWAY FROM YOU." And with that Hermione stormed out the door, on her way to Lavender's, and Harry stalks angrily off to their bedroom and slams the door at the same time as Hermione.   
  
All the while Dobby is left standing there holding the two cups of cold tea.  
  
(A/N Okay, I have no idea where that came from!!! I really didn't mean for them to get into a fight like that! I'm sorry if it's like really really short, I didn't mean it too. I didn't mean alot of things to happen. And don't get mad at me about the fight, they will get better, I promise, I don't know when, but they will. I don't really know when I'll have a chance to write again, so no promises about it. Pleaz review, and give me ideas on what next.) 


End file.
